


Want to Say

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Awkwardness, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lance has been behaving strangely. Keith tries to find out what is wrong. And his answer changes everything between them.Sentence 15: “Tell me what you want me to say.”





	Want to Say

Lance has been acting strangely recently, and Keith doesn’t understand. And the others have noticed Lance’s behaviour too. He and Lance have become very good friends, and so Keith is a bit worried about him. He might be sick or something.

In the end, Keith decides to talk to him. Lance seems to be avoiding him, so Keith guesses that he is hiding in his bedroom.

“Lance?” he calls, knocking on his door.

“Go away, Keith,” Lance says, and Keith doesn’t understand the tone in his voice. Is he angry with him? What has he done?

“Lance… I don’t understand,” he says. “Are you all right?”

“I just… I want to be alone right now,” Lance says.

But Keith doesn’t leave. He knocks on the door again, tapping his foot against the floor. “What’s wrong?”

Lance sighs. His voice sounds louder; he must have moved closer to the door.

“Nothing,” he says, but Keith knows he is lying.

There is something wrong with him. Keith needs to comfort him, but he doesn’t know what to say. He never knows what to say.

“Lance… please, I want to help. Tell me what you want me to say.”

Lance sighs shakily. “Tell me you’d still be my friend if something big happened. Please.”

“What’s happened?” Keith says, his chest going tight.

“Nothing… just… Keith, I think I’m in love with you.”

Keith goes red, stunned. But then the happiness hits him. Lance loves him!

The door opens. Lance is blushing, his face tense. But Keith smiles, flapping his hands behind his back. Lance looks at him.

“Lance, you don’t need to worry,” he says slowly. “I… I think I love you too.”

Lance grins. “Really?”

He nods. “Really.”

Lance bursts into hysterical laughter, clearly relieved.

And Keith gives Lance a rare hug.


End file.
